Seirin High
|region = Tokyo |captain = Junpei Hyūga |coach = Riko Aida |jersey color = |record = Interhigh preliminaries final league Winter Cup preliminaries 1st place }} '''Seirin High' (誠凛高校) is a school in Tokyo where Tetsuya Kuroko and Taiga Kagami play. It has only been founded one year before the current story-lineKuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 8, so the team only consists of first and second-years. The club's captain is Junpei Hyūga. History Last year, when Seirin High School was just opened, there was no basketball club. Because of Hyūga and Kiyoshi's encounter, Kiyoshi founded the club and started recruiting members. While Hyūga didn't want to participate, his best friend Izuki did, and a bit later Koga and Mitobe also joined.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 19 Kiyoshi eventually succeeded in pursuing Hyūga and he agreed to join. After the basketball club's speech at the morning announcements, Riko was convinced and joined as well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 97, page 11 The club also gained Tsuchida as a member at the first training. At the Interhigh preliminaries, Seirin broke through all the rounds and eventually got to the finals, where they had to face Kirisaki Daīchi High. They won closely, but lost Kiyoshi due to an injury indirectly caused by Hanamiya. Kiyoshi had to stay in the hospital for at least a year and Seirin was crushed in the final league of the preliminaries, against the Three Kings of Tokyo.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 16, page 14 The next year, Seirin gained 5 new members: Kagami, Furihata, Fukuda, Kawahara and the phantom player of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko. Seirin got through the preliminaries of the Interhigh again, with wins against Seihō High in the semi-finals and against Shūtoku High in the finals, two of the three they lost to last year. In the final league, they were defeated by Tōō High and couldn't win against the other opponents and were thrown out of the Interhigh.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 52, page 16 The team trained for the Winter Cup next, with a summer training camp at the beach. At the Winter Cup preliminaries, they won against Josei High and advanced to the final league. There, they had to face Shinsenkan High, the opponent they lost to twice in the Interhigh preliminaries. They won and had to face their rivals Shūtoku High next. This match ended into a tie, so the deciding match wether or not Seirin could advance to the actual Winter Cup was against Kirisaki Daīchi. They won after a very turbulent match and gained a ticket to the Winter Cup.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 108, page 2 Now, Seirin is competing in the Winter Cup. The first round was against Tōō High, the opponents they lost to last time. They barely won with one point. The next rounds were also successful. Seirin is now in a match against Yōsen High and is currently losing. Training style Pool training Seirin's infamous drill at Aida Sports Gym. The training consists of regular footwork and muscle training, but in the water. The water makes sure that the high schoolers' bodies are fully supported, causing the risk of injuries to drop drastically. The downside of the water means that the pressure and resistance make the training extra hard. Seirin used this training to prepare for the final league of the Interhigh. Beach running At their first training camp, the summer camp, Seirin practiced their regular training scheme at the beach, so on sand. It is much more difficult to move and run on sand, so every player increased his muscle strength. But that is not the only reason why the training was held on the beach. Because when a feet hits the ground, the toes come first, so by running without shoes on the sand, you can easily strengthen your big toe, which causes the player to move faster on the court and to improve its movements. Fartlek A fartlek is a system of training in which the player runs in nature. By running on irregular terrains using their entire body, the player can achieve a balanced increase in fittness. Seirin underwent this kind of training on their second camp, the winter camp. Kagetora, Riko's father, ordered Seirin to split up in two teams and then let the one team try to catch the other team in the mountains. This was just a way to make them run fast in nature, applying the fartlek. This training was to make every player adapt his body to the acquired muscles throughout the regular trainings. Kagetora called it mixing up muscles in your body. Matches Past Interhigh preliminaries *1st round: [[Seirin High vs Kyoritsu High (past)|'Seirin High' vs Kyoritsu High (past)]] (71 – 52) *Semi-finals: [[Seirin High vs Torimura High (past)|'Seirin High' vs Torimura High (past)]] (91 – 90) *Finals: [[Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High (past)|'Seirin High' vs Kirisaki Daīchi High (past)]] (84 – 83) Final league *[[Seirin High vs Shūtoku High (past)|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High (past)]] (45 – 141) *[[Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High (past)|Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High (past)]] (39 – 131) *[[Seirin High vs Seihō High (past)|Seirin High vs Seihō High (past)]] (40 – 150) Present Practice matches *[[Seirin Freshmen vs Sophomores|Seirin Freshmen vs Sophomores]] (38 – 37) *[[Seirin High vs Kaijō High|'Seirin High' vs Kaijō High]] (100 – 98) *[[Seirin High vs Tokushin High|'Seirin High' vs Tokushin High]] (at least 32 – 34) Interhigh preliminaries *1st round: [[Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy|'Seirin High' vs Shinkyō Academy]] (74 – 67) *2nd round: [[Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High|'Seirin High' vs Jitsuzen High]] (118 – 51) *3rd round: [[Seirin High vs Kinga High|'Seirin High' vs Kinga High]] (92 – 71) *4th round: [[Seirin High vs Meijō High|'Seirin High' vs Meijō High]] (108 – 41) *5th round: [[Seirin High vs Hakuryō High|'Seirin High' vs Hakuryō High]] (89 – 87) *Semi-finals: [[Seirin High vs Seihō High|'Seirin High' vs Seihō High]] (73 – 71) *Finals: [[Seirin High vs Shūtoku High (Interhigh)|'Seirin High' vs Shūtoku High (Interhigh)]] (82 – 81) Final league *[[Seirin High vs Tōō High (Interhigh)|Seirin High vs Tōō High]] (55 – 112) *[[Seirin High vs Meisei High|Seirin High vs Meisei High]] (78 – 79) *[[Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High (Interhigh)|Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High]] (78 – 96) Winter Cup preliminaries *[[Seirin High vs Josei High|'Seirin High' vs Josei High]] (108 – 61) Final league *[[Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High (Winter Cup)|'Seirin High' vs Shinsenkan High]] (108 – 61) *Seirin High vs Shūtoku High (104 – 104) *[[Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High|'Seirin High' vs Kirisaki Daīchi High]] (76 – 70) Winter Cup *'1st round': [[Seirin High vs Tōō High (Winter Cup)|'Seirin High' vs Tōō High]] (101 – 100) *'2nd round': [[Seirin High vs Nakamiya South High|'Seirin High' vs Nakamiya South High]] (81 – 77) *'3rd round': [[Seirin High vs Kogōmo North High|'Seirin High' vs Kogōmo North High]] (87 – 82) *'Quarter-finals': Seirin High vs Yōsen High (49 – 58) (ongoing) *'Semi-finals': Seirin High vs Kaijō High (implied) *'Finals': Seirin High vs Rakuzan High (implied) Team Trivia *Seirin High School exists in real life, but is more specialized in baseball than basketball. *In Q&A section in volume 13, the question was who the most popular guy in Seirin is. The answer was Izuki, but is was noted that they all run away when they see his "joke book".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 110, page 19 *Useless information: Seirin High is the only seen basketball club without a blonde-haired player. References Category:Seirin High Category:Teams